


Timeless

by Jgem87



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jgem87/pseuds/Jgem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta is intrigued by the girl who moves into the abandoned house down the street, but she holds a secret, a secret that Peeta will stop at nothing to unveil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to Court81981 for beta reading this! You are the best!

_1926, Southern Louisiana_

The pneumonia hits her sister like a hurricane, ravaging her thin body into a mess of coughing, fever, and pain.  Everyone knew that the disease was spreading like wildfire throughout the area, but Katniss never thought it would wind its insidious way into her own household, to her precious little sister.

 

Her mother is a healer.  The locals in their small village come to her with all of their aches and ailments, but pneumonia is different.  Pneumonia often requires antibiotics that are much too expensive for even her mother to have on her person, and the nearest real doctor is at least fifty miles away.  She treats Primrose the best that she can, keeping her well hydrated and rested, but Katniss knows it will never be enough.

 

She hunts, sometime spending the entire morning and afternoon deep within the wilderness.  Everything she catches, less a small amount of meat for her family, she sells to the other villagers.  This is how Katniss saves her money to buy the costly antibiotics for her dying sister.  She manages to scrounge up quite a sum and plans to walk the entire fifty miles if it means saving her sister.  However, when her mother helps her count out all of her hard-earned money, it is still not nearly enough to afford the antibiotics that Prim so desperately needs to survive.

 

Katniss spends the night tossing and turning, tears streaming down her face.  She cannot just let her sister die; she _has_ to find another way.

 

She is trading for some new clothing in town one day when she hears about the Voodoo Queens living in the woods.  Intrigued, she eavesdrops on the conversation that two ladies are having a few feet away from her.

 

“Yes, and I hear that they have everything from beauty potions to cures for illnesses no one has even heard of around here!”

 

And that’s all it takes for Katniss to scoop up her money and head out into the woods.  The coins clink together in the woven bag at her waist as she flies through the forest.  She had listened long enough to hear an approximate location of the Voodoo Queens’ house and heads in that direction.

 

The soft melody of the songbirds blurs in her mind as she races past tree after tree.  Low-hanging branches and undergrowth threaten to trip her up, but her determination keeps her sharp and alert.  Nothing will stop her from her goal.  Her shins burn as her legs pump faster and faster, pure adrenaline racing through her veins when she catches a glimpse of a large hut in the distance.

 

Although somewhat crude, the hut looks stable enough, even with the green moss creeping up the side of it.  Katniss comes to a halt in front of the door, panting as she attempts to catch her breath.

 

Before she even has the chance to knock, the door swings open to reveal a set of almost identical women staring back at her.  They are both tall, with mocha colored skin and dark hair woven with twigs and leaves.  They seem to possess a strange aura around them, and it chills Katniss to the bone. 

 

“Hello, umm…my sister has pneumonia and I heard you might be able to give me something for it.”  She shuffles her hands in front of her nervously as she glances up at the women.

 

The two ladies look at each other for a moment and nod.  The slightly taller one comes forth and speaks, “Do you have payment or trade?”  Her accent is strong, and it takes Katniss a moment before she understands what the woman has asked of her.

 

“Oh, yes.  Here!”  She thrusts her woven pouch into the lady’s hands, eager to get on with the transaction.

 

The woman accepts the pouch and pours it out into her companion’s hands.  They carefully count each coin, whispering to themselves as they proceed.  Finally, the lady who spoke to her gathers the coins back up and tosses them back into the pouch.

 

“It’s not enough.”

 

Katniss’ heart shatters at those words.  She has worked so hard to gather up even that amount, and Prim’s health continues to decline every day.  She cannot give up yet, and since she is not above begging, she tries that very tactic next.

 

When the lady tries to hand back the pouch of coins, Katniss shoves them back.  “Please!  Please, you must help my sister!  She’s dying!”

 

The two women eye each other and whisper in a language unfamiliar to Katniss.  She wipes furiously at the tears that have formed in her eyes, but this is her last hope.  They have to help her.  They _have_ to save her sister.

 

“We will take the coins and the pouch in exchange for the charm and tonic to cure your sister.”

 

The pouch was a birthday gift from her now-deceased father, and she desperately wants to keep it so she almost refuses.  The words are on her tongue to tell them no, but then she remembers how sick Prim was the last time Katniss saw her a few hours ago.  She recalls how her sister’s golden hair looked dull and lifeless, and she was a pale as a ghost, sweating with fever.  Suddenly, the pouch doesn’t matter so much anymore; her sister’s life is what matters.

 

“Agreed.”

 

The women take their payment and produce a pinkish white charm set on a leather cord and a vial full of liquid.

 

The slightly taller one speaks.  “Have her swallow all of the liquid at once and wear the charm until she is better.”

 

Katniss is not sure what to say to these strange Voodoo Queens, so she just nods her thanks and exits the hut.

 

She races back home, eager to help her dying sister to recover.

 

 

Prim dies two days later.  Initially, the tonic and charm seemed to be working.  The color returned to her face and the fever broke.  She was even able to eat some solid food for the first time in at least a week.  Now, not two full days later, she is gone.

 

Katniss is in shock, but her disbelief does not stop the tears from flowing freely from her eyes staining her cheeks with their watery trails.  Her baby sister is dead.  After all that she went through to save her, she died all the same.

 

After the initial shock has worn off a bit, and her tears have faded somewhat, she suddenly fills with rage.  White hot anger courses through her body as she thinks of the false hope that the Voodoo Queens sold her.  They lied to her!  They let her sister die!

 

She says nothing to her family and friends, just takes off into the forest where she knows she will find those responsible for what happened to her sister.  She isn’t even thinking rationally any more.  All thoughts—save for those of revenge—have exited her mind as she sprints through the trees.

 

Katniss pounds on the door of the hut.  The loud knocks echo in the woods, but no one answers her summon.

 

Her rage mounts as she whips open the door of the hut and stomps inside.  The occupants are not around to hear her curses or feel the brunt of her angry fists, so Katniss decides to find her woven pouch and if she just so happens to tear apart the hut in the process, so be it.

 

Vials of liquid line crude wooden shelves along the left wall.  Katniss sweeps her hand across the shelves, breaking every single bottle in the process when they shatter all over the floor. 

 

Next, she rifles through the odds and ends that are stacked precariously on the floor.  She topples over the entire pile, still searching for her beloved pouch.

 

Katniss is so engrossed in quest that she does not hear the women come home until it is too late.

 

A pair of thin—but strong— arms lift her up.  She fights back, clawing and kicking at her attacker, but her opponent is much too strong.

 

The woman who does not currently have a hold of her begins yelling.  “What do you think you are doing?  First, you come here without the proper payment, and then you return to tear apart our home?  Don’t you know who we are and what we are capable of?”

 

Katniss continues her attempt to fight off the first woman, but her grip is like iron.  “You killed my sister!  Your stupid tonic and charm didn’t work!”

 

The woman in front of her shakes her head.  “She must have been too far gone.”

 

Katniss doesn’t care for her excuses, so she spits angrily in the woman’s face.

 

The Voodoo Queen’s mocha complexion reddens in anger as she wipes at her face.  “You insignificant little twit!  That’s it!  You’ve tried my patience long enough!”

 

The two women forcefully drag Katniss out of the hut and deeper into the woods.  Panic fills her mind and seizes her body as she considers the consequences of her actions. 

 

They take her to a wide pool settled within the ground.  The taller woman sprinkles some sort of powder into the pool and begins to chant.  The dark, murky water transforms before Katniss’ eyes, brightening into a deep magenta, swirling with silver flecks.

 

“What are you going to do to me?”

 

The women don’t answer her; they simply lift her scrawny body and dump her into the pool.  They hold her down, their hands clamping over her wrists and head as they keep her submerged in the water.

 

This is it, she is going to drown.  She thrashes around desperately, but they are too strong.  Katniss’ lungs begin to burn as they strive for oxygen that she cannot give them.  White spots appear in her vision, and she knows that she will not be able to stand much more of this.

 

She blacks out.

 

When Katniss awakens, she is sitting up in the pool on a ledge carved into its base.  The water is dark and murky again, but her skin still glistens with silver flecks.  She thinks that she is lucky that she somehow survived the Voodoo Queens’ torture, but then, as her body becomes all the way aware of itself, she knows that something is different.

 

She feels odd and a bit light-headed.  Katniss doesn’t know what was in that water, but as the odd feeling intensifies, she knows that somehow she has changed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Court81981 for making this chapter work out!

_Present Day: Peeta’s POV:_

I’m not two whole blocks away from my bakery when I see it—well when I see _her_ , rather.  It wouldn’t be that big of a deal if I saw a young woman moving into any other house on the street, but this wasn’t just any house.

 

No, this was the Donner family house back in the seventies, and it has been abandoned since Maysilee Donner’s tragic accident there almost forty years ago.  Now it seems as if someone is finally moving into it again.

 

I stop my car across the street, unable to refrain myselffrom being curious about the house’s new tenant.  She looks to be close to my age, mid-twenties, with olive skin and dark hair slung over her shoulder in a long braid.  I can’t quite make out her facial features from this far away, but from what I can see of her, she is beautiful.

 

Her slender frame leans into the trunk of a rusty old Chevy and lifts out a box.  I continue to follow the movement of her body as she brings the box into the house and then travels to her car to get another and then another before I realize what a creeper I am being, watching a stranger move into her house, and continue the drive back to my own house.

 

I’m cooking myself some dinner some time later when I start to think about that girl again.  Isn’t she creeped out by the old house?  I’m pretty sure that the realtor has to tell potential buyers about the accident, thus the reason the house has been abandoned for so long.  Didn’t the girl care that someone _died_ in the house she is moving into?  Poor Maysilee was only about sixteen or seventeen when she either tripped(or was pushed **—** there is still speculation) down the stairs and broke her neck.  I shudder just thinking about it.

 

I tell myself that she either doesn’t know or doesn’t care about the house’s previous occupants.  Besides, what she does is none of my business anyway; I don’t even know her.

 

 

Tuesdays always seem to go by slowly at the bakery.  So slowly, that I take care of both the baking and the front counter all by myself on those days.  I inherited the bakery just a few years ago after my father’s death, and find the work both challenging and rewarding.

 

Today is no exception.  I’m literally yawning at the counter from boredom so I decide to go into the back for a moment and get a head start on my inventory for the week. 

 

I’m counting the sacks of flour in my pantry when I hear a voice call out from the front.  “Hello?  Is anyone here?”  It’s a lovely voice, melodic and full, and it makes me wonder who such a voice belongs to.  I wander back to the front, and my breath hitches in my throat at the sight before me.

 

It’s the girl—the girl who moved into the Donner house.  She is even more breathtaking up close: flawless skin, silvery gray eyes, and full lips.

 

It takes me a moment to remember that she is probably looking to purchase something, and that I am the only employee in the building right now.  I wipe my hands off on my apron and give her a smile.  “Hello, how can I help you?”

 

One corner of her mouth perks up in a half smile as she regards me.  “Yeah, I want something small for breakfast.  I’ve never been here; do you have any suggestions?”

 

Every part of me wants to ignore her question and ask for her name, but that isn’t exactly a good business practice, so I lift several items out of the display case and onto the counter.  “Well, I’m the owner so I would suggest everything.”

 

I am rewarded with a full blown smile this time and it is absolutely lovely.  “Okay then, any customer favorites?”

 

I grin broadly at this beautiful girl standing in my bakery and wave my hand over the products I have just taken out.  “Well, I have fruit scones, Danishes, bagels, muffins, and… _my_ personal favorite, the cheese buns, made with cheddar and mozzarella and melted to a delicious finish.”

 

She taps her finger against her lips as she peruses the offerings.  Finally, she points at the cheese buns.  “Okay, I’ll try one of those please.”

 

I wink at her and begin to wrap up her purchase.  “Excellent choice!  Can I get you anything else?”

 

She shakes her head.  “No, I really need to get back to my new job before the boss wonders what happened to me.”

 

“Where do you work?”  The words spill out of my mouth before I can even think to stop them.

 

She frowns for a moment, chewing her bottom lip nervously.  “I work across the street at Abernathy’s Bargain Books.  I just started yesterday.”

 

I can’t help the chuckle that escapes me.  Haymitch Abernathy is a grumpy, middle-aged man, but he is a good guy underneath his harsh exterior.  He’s always willing to help someone out when times get rough.  “Haymitch is a trip, isn’t he?” 

 

The girl gives me an odd look, like she doesn’t quite know what I am suggesting.  She nods her head slowly.  “Yes, he’s a real…trip.”  She looks upset all of asudden, and after a hasty goodbye, leaves the bakery.  I watch her as she crosses the street wondering what I did to offend her.

 

 

After I close up the bakery for the day on Thursday, I head over to Haymitch’s book store.  I saw the girl leave in her Chevy about ten minutes ago so now is the perfect time to go ask Haymitch what he knows about his new employee

 

The bell above the door dings as I enter the small store.  It has a strange musty odor, but the place is homey and inviting all the same.  It sells both new and used books, and the prices cannot be beat by any chain store.

 

Haymitch doesn’t even look up from his ancient computer when I walk up to the counter.  “New cookbooks don’t come in ‘til the end of the month boy.”

 

Classic Haymitch **—** absolutely no people skills whatsoever.  It’s a wonder he can keep his business up and running like this.  I guess it’s a good thing that I know him well enough not to be offended by his lack of charm.  “I know that.”

 

The older man actually looks up from the screen this time and sneers at me.  “Well, what do you want then?  I’m kinda busy here.”

 

I stifle a laugh.  “Another rousing game of Solitaire?”  It’s a well-known fact that Haymitch rarely does much at work other than to play Solitaire.

 

He scoffs at me.  “No, I’ll have you know that I am partaking in the perilous duty of disarming mines at this very moment, and _you_ are distracting me.”

 

I laugh out loud: he really is a trip.  “Minesweeper?”

 

Haymitch grunts out the affirmative and clicks a few keys before turning to me.  “Okay, you got my attention.  Now what the hell do you want, boy?”

 

Okay, now it is time to get down to business.  It’s time to ask him about his new employee.  “So, I hear you have a new employee.”

 

“Yeah, so what?”  Haymitch picks idly at his fingernails.

 

Damn it, I knew he would be difficult.  “So, what’s her name?”

 

“Sweetheart.”

 

Of course he can’t give me a straight answer.  “What’s her real name?”

 

Haymitch frowns and leans over closer to me.  “Why do you want to know?”

 

Shit, I’m not prepared for this question, although I should be.  “Umm…she came into the bakery the other day, and I was just wondering about her.”

 

Sighing, Haymitch runs a hand through his greasy hair.  “Her name is Katniss.  I don’t know much about her, just that she has previous experience working at a bookstore, stocks my shelves, handles the customers when I’m too busy to do it myself, and keeps to herself.  Any other questions will have to be taken to her.”

 

“Come on!  You can do better than that!”

 

Haymitch shakes his head.  “Why don’t you ask her for yourself?”

 

“Whatever, thanks anyway.”  I exit the store with an errant wave to Haymitch, for all the help he was.

 

At the very least, I got her first name, but she is still an enigma to me, one that I am determined to figure out.  I really don’t know why I am so entranced by her.  It is as if she is a Siren and I’m the unlucky sailor that is enraptured by her song.

 

You would think that that metaphor alone would make me stop and consider my actions, but no, I seem to be determined to get to know Katniss, no matter what.

 

On a whim, I run back to my bakery and grab a half-dozen cheese buns, wrapping them up in tissue paper and placing them in a box.  On the box, I write a short message welcoming Katniss to the neighborhood.

 

I arrive at her house in no time but hesitate to actually ring the doorbell.  First of all, the house still frightens me a bit.  Vines wind their way up the sides, hiding most of the brick exterior from view.  A few of the windows are still boarded up as well, and the entire place just gives me the creeps.  Second, I don’t want Katniss to think I’m weird for pursuing her like this.  She just intrigues me so much, and I have to get to know her better.  She is beautiful, but more than that, she is a mystery that I want to unravel.

 

I grip the box of cheese buns tightly in my left hand and knock with my right.  I hear the distinctive thump of a person coming down the stairs and then the door swings open.

 

The first thing I notice is that Katniss’ hair is down, and it makes her look even more gorgeous than usual.  However, the next thing I notice is that her lovely face is marred by a scowl; clearly she is not happy to see me.  “Can I help you?”

 

I stutter, trying to think of the appropriate response to such a question.  It’s not like I expected her to be overjoyed at my presence, but some basic manners on her part would be appreciated.  “Umm…I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood.” I thrust the cheese buns in her hands awkwardly and give her a small smile.

 

She inspects the box before opening it, but when she lifts the lid, I’m graced with a smile.  “You brought me cheese buns?”

 

I nod enthusiastically.  “Yes, I was hoping you enjoyed the one you had the other day, so I brought you some more.”

 

“Thank you, Mr.…?”

 

“Mellark, Peeta Mellark.”  I reach out and shake her hand firmly, enjoying the warm tingles I get from touching her.  She doesn’t offer her name in return, so I prompt her, “I don’t think I know your name yet.”

 

She blinks a few times and bites her lip, a nervous habit that is all too enticing to me.  “My name is Katniss.  Uh…Katniss Everdeen.”

 

I grin widely at her.  “What a beautiful name.  How do you like it here so far?”

 

“It’s a nice town,” she replies, but her eyes are cast downward, like she isn’t sure what else to say.

 

Well, it seems as if this conversation is going nowhere fast.  I don’t want to leave yet, but I’m not sure how to propel things forward. 

 

“Not to be rude, but I was trying to fix my bathroom sink when you knocked on my door.  I really need to get back to it.”  She points her thumb behind to indicate the inside of her house.

 

I see my opportunity and seize it.  “I can take a look at it for you if you want.”

 

Katniss’ silver eyes widen in shock.  “No!  I mean, I’m still in the process of unpacking, and the place is a mess and I wasn’t really expecting any visitors…”

 

I cut her off.  “It’s okay; I’m not trying to intrude.”

 

She nods slightly.  “Thanks for the cheese buns.  I’ll…I’ll see you around.”

 

Katniss shuts the door, and I feel like I’ve lost my chance at getting to know her better.

 

 

That night, I toss and turn as the events of the last few days play back in my mind like an old videotape on rewind.  I shouldn’t be this hung up on a girl I barely know—a girl who doesn’t seem to want to get to know me.  There is just something about her though.  Something about the way she moves, the way she speaks, that enchants me like a spell.

 

I have a brief, scary thought that maybe she already has a man in her life, but there is no evidence to support that.  Why would a beautiful young woman such as herself move to a town all alone though?  It’s obvious that she didn’t move here just to work at Haymitch’s bookstore and I can’t think of any other reason to move to a small town such as this.

 

Those thoughts continue to plague me as I finally fall into a restless sleep.

 

I’m hard at work the next morning, painstakingly creating flowers out of frosting and gently molding them to my vanilla cupcakes.  The precision that it takes to make some of these flowers is nothing to be scoffed at, and I take my pastry arts very seriously.

 

I’m so engrossed that I don’t hear my young cashier until she is right behind me.  “Peeta?”

 

I jump and consequently mess up the delicate pink rose I was frosting.  “Damn it!”

 

I turn to see Rue with a surprised look on her face.  “I’m sorry!  I didn’t mean to startle you, but there is a lady out front to see you.  I called your name several times, but you didn’t answer.”

 

My anger deflates instantly.  It’s hard to be mad at such a small and amiable girl like  Rue.  “It’s okay; I’ll be out in a minute.”

 

She nods and shuffles back out to the front.

 

I wash my hands quickly and dust off my apron.  I have no idea who this ‘lady’ might be; but I’m anxious to find out what she wants.

 

I peer out at the front counter and see Katniss, of all people, waiting out front for me.  She gives me a little half smile as I walk towards her, and I am more than just a little bit curious as to what she could possibly want.  She looks a bit flustered, but as beautiful as always.

 

I nod at her.  “Katniss, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

Her cheeks tinge pink, and she shuffles her hands nervously in front of her.  “I umm…wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday.  It was wrong of me to be so cold towards you.  I’m just not used to such kindness from a person that I barely know.”

 

I smile at her.  “Apology accepted.  I’m just a nice kinda guy.”  I’m happy to know that I haven’t scared her away forever, although I’m quite curious as to why people haven’t been kind to her in the past.  I want to know more about her, so I think of an innocent question that I can ask her.

 

“Where are you from?”

 

Katniss blinks and takes a step back.  “Oh, umm…everywhere and nowhere, I guess.”

 

What kind of answer is that?  I need clarification here.  “Huh?”

 

She sighs heavily and shakes her head.  “Well, I’m originally from Louisiana, but I’ve moved several times since then.  I guess you could say I’m somewhat of a nomad.”

 

I chuckle lightly.  “A nomad?  Don’t you miss your family?”

 

She frowns at me, and I can tell I’ve hit a nerve.  “My family…they’re gone.”

 

Gone?  Gone as in away in another country or something?  Or gone as in…dead?  Shit, my curiosity is really getting me on her bad side.  “Oh, I’m sorry.”

 

She shakes her head and steels herself.  “No worries, it was…long ago.”

 

I definitely think that her entire family must have died now.  She must have been pretty young when it happened too.  It seems as if Katniss has lived through a lifetime of tragedy in her young life, and I wish so much that I could fix it for her.

 

I can’t think of anything to say to that so I just nod and after a brief smile, Katniss exits the bakery.

 

Rue comes up to me after she leaves, curious as to what just occurred.  “What was that all about?”

 

I shake my head.  “Nothing really.”

 

Rue sighs but lets it go and we both get back to work.  However, I’m still distracted by Katniss’ visit and her strange answers to my questions, so the rest of my work is sub-par, to say the least.  I need to do something to get this girl off of my mind, and quick.


	3. Chapter 2

_1927, Southern Louisiana_

_Almost a year after her sister’s death, Katniss is still grieving.  Her loss also means that her mother—who was finally recovering from her own husband’s death—has slipped back into a deep depression.  Katniss tries to take care of her the best that she can, but her mother seems determined to let herself wither away into nothing.  Katniss feels the same way at times.  Nothing is the same without her bubbly, affectionate sister.  She was the glue that held what was left her family together and without her, they are a mess._

_Katniss steers clear of the section of the woods where the Voodoo Queens reside.  She still isn’t really sure what they did to her.  She feels different somehow.  She hasn’t turned into a monster or come down with some strange illness or anything.  She struggles to think of whatever sinister thing they might have done to her, but she repeatedly_ _comes up blank._

**Present Day:**

I’m trying my best to forget about Katniss.  I throw myself into my work, whipping up new recipes, keeping longer hours, and cleaning and reorganizing the bakery top to bottom.  It helps for a while, but soon my thoughts drift back to the mysterious girl.  I don’t know what kind of spell she has cast upon me, but it’s strong.

 

I am able to evade Katniss’ presence for a full week before I realize that I have to pick up my new cookbook from Haymitch’s store.  He has threatened that he will stop holding the books for me if I don’t pick them up within a few days of them arriving.

 

I silently pray that Katniss is not working today.  I don’t see her old Chevy in the parking lot, but she is close enough to walk and it is particularly nice out today.

 

I cringe as the bell dings above the door, announcing my arrival.  I expect to hear Haymitch grumble at me, which is his custom, but he isn’t around.

 

Katniss sits at the front desk.  Her dark hair is plaited into her usual braid with loose tendrils framing her face.  She sets down her worn copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ when she sees me. “Peeta, hello.  Can I help you with something?”  The corners of her lips lift into a small smile.

 

I grin back at her; her beautiful face is enough to brighten my day.  “I came by to pick up a book that Haymitch has on hold for me.”

 

Katniss nods and shuffles lightly over to the low shelf behind the front desk. “Hmm…what’s the title?”

 

“ _The Art of Baking: Advanced Cake Decorating_.”

 

She lifts an eyebrow at me as she places the large book on the table with a light ‘thud.’ “Advanced cake decorating?”

 

I place my hands in my pocket and rock on my heels, a nervous habit I picked up several years ago.  “Yeah, I do birthday cakes at my bakery right now, but I want to get into doing some fancy wedding cakes eventually as well.”

 

A tinge of pink colors Katniss’ cheeks as she smiles back at me.  “I’ve seen some of your cupcakes, and they are works of art.”

 

Now it’s my turn to blush.  “Thanks.”  I’m eager to keep speaking with her so I look around for something to keep the conversation going.  My eyes land on the old copy of _Pride and Prejudice_.  “Jane Austen fan?”

 

Katniss picks up the worn book and smiles.  “Yes, _Pride and Prejudice_ is my favorite though.  I think I’ve read it at least a dozen times.  Have you read it?”

 

I shake my head.  “No, but I did see the A&E version of the movie at my ex-girlfriend’s insistence.  It was good, really long, but good.”

 

Her face lights up at my words.  “I love that version!  Colin Firth makes the perfect Mr. Darcy!”  Her smile fades.  “I’m sorry, I know you don’t want to hear about the major crush I had on him years ago.”

 

I shake my head and chuckle lightly at her.  I don’t care that she had a crush on some actor—I’m just happy to be talking to her.  “Is that your type then?  Tall, dark, and handsome?” I don’t know what possesses me to ask such a question; I know it’s highly inappropriate.  It just sort of slips out of my mouth before I can catch it.  But Katniss flinches slightly, taken aback by my comment. 

 

“I’m sorry Katniss, it isn’t my place to ask such questions.”

 

“I don’t really have a physical ‘type’ that I prefer.  It doesn’t matter though…”

 

Her voice trails off and her statement leaves me nervously wondering what she meant by it.  Does she mean that it doesn’t matter that I asked?  Or that it doesn’t matter what her type is because she isn’t interested in me?

 

“Katniss, I apologize if I…”

 

She puts her hand up to silence me.  “Just forget it.  I have some books to categorize now if you don’t mind.”

 

Taking that as my cue to exit, I pay for my book and leave.  Why do I have to ruin everything?

 

The formerly nice weather has turned cloudy and gray while I was in the store.  The dark thunderclouds match my mood as I slink off back to my house.

 

 

‘Radioactive’ by Imagine Dragons pulls me from my nap on the sofa.  My hazy mind wonders where the music came from for a moment before I realize that I made it my ringtone just yesterday.

 

Not bothering to look at the caller ID, I swipe my hand across the touch screen and answer it.  “Hello?”

 

“Hey man, what’s up?”

 

It’s my best friend, Finnick.  “Fell asleep during Law & Order re-runs again.”

 

He chuckles at me.  “Annie is going to be out with her friends tonight and I was wondering if you want to hit up Brutus’ Beer Tavern with me.”

 

Annie is Finnick’s fiancée, and whenever she goes out, Finn feels the need to go out as well.  I sigh and run my fingers through my hair.  I don’t really want to go out tonight, but I definitely need some advice from my best friend about Katniss.  “Yeah, I’ll meet you there at nine.”

 

After we hang up, I decide to do something that definitely puts me in the ‘creeper’ category.  I don’t usually go this far to find out information about somebody, but I can’t help it.

 

I boot up my laptop and quickly navigate to Google.  I type in _Katniss Everdeen_ and hit ‘enter,’ my fingers shaking in anticipation.  The page loads…and nothing.  Not one hit that is remotely related to the actual girl I am looking for.  There are a few articles on the plant sometimes referred to as katniss, and it tried to auto-correct _Everdeen_ to _Evergreen_ , but nothing else.

 

I furrow my brow as I squint again at the screen.  You can find at least _something_ , even something little about almost anyone in the world, but no, not for Katniss Everdeen.  I search images next, but it only yields pictures of the arrow-shaped leaves and flower of the katniss plant.

 

Frustrated, I try one of those free online people searches, but still get nothing.  Ditto for Facebook. 

 

It’s like she doesn’t even exist.

 

 

Finnick is already at the bar, beer in hand when I arrive.  He waves me over with his usual broad grin, and I walk over to greet him. “Hey Finn, how’s it going?”

 

Finn motions for me to sit by him and I sit down, motioning the bartender over. “Not bad, Annie and I are still going over some wedding planning stuff and work keeps me busy as always, but other than that, nothing much.”

 

I nod and give the bartender my drink order before turning back to my friend.  “So, I need some advice.”

 

Finn takes a long swig of his beer.  “Shoot.”

 

I take a deep breath.  “Well, there’s this girl…”

 

Finnick nearly jumps out of his seat at the few words that just left my mouth.  “Hot damn!  You finally got laid again!”

 

I shake my head, unable to suppress the laughter at my friend’s enthusiasm.  “No, I just met her recently.  She’s different.  She moved into the old Donner house not too long ago and she works at Haymitch’s store.”

 

He nods.  “Tell me more.”

 

I lift my beer to my lips and take a drink before continuing.  “Her name is Katniss Everdeen.  I’d say she is close to our age.  She is beautiful.  She has long, dark hair, and striking gray eyes.  The thing is, she’s an enigma.  She is warm and friendly towards me one moment and distant and awkward the next.  It’s like she just pulls away anytime I start to get anywhere with her.  I don’t know if it is just me and I’m ruining things, or maybe it has something to do with her.”

 

Finnick slowly shakes his head.  “Ever think that maybe she has a boyfriend?”

 

“I don’t think so, especially since she told me that she moves around a lot.”

 

My friend’s forehead crinkles as he concentrates.  Finally, he pats my shoulder awkwardly.  “That kind of behavior, the distantness and moving around a lot almost makes her sound like she is running away from something.  Maybe she committed a crime and is running from the law.”

 

I gasp loudly—I hadn’t even thought of that possibility.  “Do you really think so?”

 

Finn shrugs and polishes off his beer.  “It’s possible.”

 

Finnick is a detective on our police force.  He knows way more than I do about criminals and their behaviors.  An idea strikes me, and I can only hope that Finn will comply.  “Do you think you could do a background check or search on her?”

 

His body visibly stiffens.  “I shouldn’t really use my position to search for some girl you want to bang.”

 

I flinch at his words.  “I don’t want to ‘bang’ her.”  Seeing the arched eyebrow of my friend, I change my statement.  “Okay, maybe I do, but it’s more than that.  I really want to get to know her.  Plus, you owe me one.  I _was_ the one who introduced you to Annie in college.  You may have never met her if I didn’t hook you two up.”

 

Finn groans and buries his face in his palm.  “That’s low man, but you’re right.  Your old biology lab partner is now my future wife thanks to you.  Okay, I’ll do a search for you.  Write down her first and last name for me and I’ll look it up tomorrow at work.”

 

I scribble down her name on a napkin, and Finn places it in his pocket.  I can’t believe how much of a stalker I am being right now, but I just _have_ to know more about her.

 

 

I have the next day off of work so I decide to mow the lawn before waiting for Finnick to get back to me.  Afterwards, I am just stepping out of the shower when I hear my phone go off.  I race to where it is sitting on the coffee table, my wet towel still haphazardly draped around my waist.  My hands shake in anticipation as I pick up my phone.  It’s Finnick and I know he must have some news for me by now. “Hey, did you find anything?”

 

He sighs and I have the distinct feeling that I am not going to like what he has found out.  “Yes and no.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

He hesitates for a moment and I hear the distinct shuffling of papers in the background.  “I found nothing in my search for ‘Katniss Everdeen’ so I just checked the last name by itself and I got a few hits.  Want me to read them to you?”

 

No Katniss?  Is she lying about her name?  Did she change her name?  Questions flow throughout my mind in a whirl of confusion.  “Yeah, go ahead.”

 

“Okay, I found a George Everdeen, born in 1879 and died in 1914.  Then there is Carolyn Everdeen, born in 1881 and died in 1928.   Finally there is Primrose Everdeen, born in 1907 and died in 1926.”

 

Yeah, that’s not helpful at all.  All of those people have been dead for decades now— there’s no way any of them are Katniss.  “No mention of a Katniss?”

 

“None, but I took the liberty of just looking up the first name and I got a hit.  There was a hit for a Katniss Hawthorne, born in 1903, with no known date of death.”

 

I can’t help but to burst out in laughter at this.  “Well, unless my Katniss is 110 years old, I don’t think that is her.”

 

Finnick sighs again.  “Look man, I’m guessing that maybe she changed her name or is just using another name each time she moves.  I swear, she must be a criminal or something. Maybe you should just let her go.”

 

I know that my friend is right.  Long after we have hung up, I think about the findings, or lack thereof, of Finn’s research.  I also think about the lack of hits I received on Google.  Either Katniss is just extremely hard to find or she is hiding something by changing her name.  I just don’t see her as a criminal though.  She is friendly, albeit distant, and I’d hate to think of her being someone who is running from the law, but that begs the question.  If she isn’t running from the law, what _is_ she running from? 


	4. Chapter 3

_1928, Southern Louisiana_

_Over two years after Prim took her last breath, Katniss’ mother follows suit.  Katniss isn’t too surprised; her mother was never the same after her youngest passed away.  Still, the loss cuts her deeply, seeping into her soul and wiping away whatever real happiness she has left.  It rains when they bury her under the earth, and when she feels the warmth of a jacket being draped over her shoulders Katniss knows that it is Gale, her childhood friend, who has always taken it upon himself to care for her.  Despite the warmth of his coat, Katniss shivers again and Gale wraps his big arms around her and holds her close to him. “I’ll take care of you,” he whispers into her ear.  Katniss lets his body heat warm her up, but her heart doesn’t want to follow._

_They are married a few months later.  Katniss only accepts because she doesn’t want to be alone, and she knows she cannot deal with her empty house any longer.  Gale is ecstatic, wanting to cater to Katniss’ every whim; she just wants his company.  She’s not in love with him, but she is entirely too lonely to care anymore and she does not want to spend the rest of her life rotting away in her childhood home._

 

**Present Day**

I haven’t seen Katniss in a week.  It’s not like I am trying to avoid her or anything; I just haven’t had a legitimate reason to go see her at her house or at work, and she hasn’t come in to the bakery either.  I force myself to keep busy at work.  Letting my questions about the mysterious girl will be difficult, but I believe that it is for the best.

 

I place a rack of Snickerdoodles into the oven to bake and set the timer.  As soon as I turn back around, Rue is at the door with a sneaky little grin on her face.  “Peeta?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“That lady is looking for you.”  Rue’s grin turns into a full-out giggle, and she covers her mouth to quickly stifle it.

 

She can’t mean Katniss, can she?  “Umm, okay, I’ll be right out.”  I dust my hands off on my apron and then throw it onto an empty counter space before coming out to the front of the store.

 

Katniss is standing by the register chewing her lip nervously.  She looks as gorgeous as ever with her long, dark hair in her signature braid and a bit of a tan darkening her skin.  Watching her chew her lip makes me wonder how soft those lips are—how they would taste as well. 

 

“Hey Katniss, what brings you here?”

 

She gives me a cute half-smile before she begins.  “Umm, do you remember how I told you that my bathroom sink was broken?’

 

I nod my head at her, recalling that she was attempting to fix it when I visited her the first time.

 

“Well, I couldn’t get it fixed, and I don’t have the money to call a plumber.  I…I was wondering if you would be able to take a look at it for me.”

 

I can’t keep the grin from spreading across my face as I nod at her.  “Yes, of course I can.”

 

The corners of her lips quirk up into a small smile.  “Thank you, Peeta.  Can you come by after you are done with work today?”

 

“Well, I _was_ planning on a rather scintillating evening on my couch watching _Seinfeld_ reruns, but I suppose I could stop over.” 

 

Katniss blinks at me a few times before she realizes that I am joking.  “I’ll see you later then?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be over.”

 

She leaves and I can hardly contain my excitement to see her today.  I know that I was going to try to forget about her, but she is just… _intoxicating_ , and I can’t help but to want to be around her.

 

 

After work, I take a quick shower and dust off my toolkit before heading over to Katniss’ house.  I can’t keep the smile off of my face as I walk towards her house.  In my mind, I imagine that I will fix her sink and as repayment, she will give me a kiss, and that kiss will lead to more.  I feel like a sixteen-year-old boy again, fantasizing about a girl like this, but I can’t seem to control myself when my fantasy gets a bit more…adult.

 

I’m so lost in my thoughts that I almost walk right past her house.  My overactive imagination already has her naked and my cock twitches at the thought.  I have to think of the moldy old bread that I found in my pantry this morning to calm myself down.  There’s no need for Katniss to see me with half a boner.  I’m sure that would scare her away forever.

 

I walk up to her door and ring the bell, listening to its loud chimes.  I place my heavy toolkit down next to me and try to make myself look as casual as possible for when she opens the door.

 

A minute passes and nothing; not a sound echoes from behind the heavy oak door.  I ring the bell again and knock loudly as well.  She has to be home; her car is parked out front and she is expecting me. Maybe she is in the shower or something.  My mind begins to drift at the thought of her wet, naked body in the shower, beads of water cascading down her neck and to her breasts…

 

I shake myself out of my thoughts quickly because now is not the time.  It has been almost five minutes, and Katniss still isn’t answering.  I’m about to give up when I hear a strange sound coming from within her house.  It’s a whimper, like a mewling kitten almost, but then the whimper gets louder, turning into a scream.

 

It’s Katniss. 

 

Adrenaline courses through my veins and I yank at the doorknob, praying that it will open.  The door swings ajar and I catapult myself towards the sound of the screams.  I end up in what I’m guessing is a library with bookshelves that line most of the walls and old-looking armchairs that have seen better days.  I hear Katniss scream again and I turn to see her, not being attacked or in serious pain like I had expected, but sleeping in a fetal position on a 70’s style orange couch.

 

She screams in her sleep again, a loud-pitched wail that almost sounds like she is saying something.  I can make out a few words, something along the lines of, ‘What are you going to do to me?’

 

I rush over to her side and shake her to get her to wake up.  Her gray eyes flutter open, and she shrieks in my face before calming down once she sees that it is just me.

 

“Peeta!”

 

I rest my hand comfortingly on her shoulder.  “Hey, it’s okay; you were just having a bad dream.”

 

She shakes her head and buries it into her hands.  “This is so embarrassing.  How did you get in here anyway?”

 

“I knocked and rang the bell, but you didn’t answer.  I heard you screaming and the door was unlocked so I rushed in to see what was wrong.” Katniss shrugs away from my touch and I can see that she is fighting back tears. “Are you okay?”

 

She nods, but it doesn’t seem sincere.  “Yeah, just a really bad dream.  Anyway, since you’re here, I’ll let you get started on the sink.”

 

I’m a little bit upset that she won’t tell me anything about her dream, but she seems like a really private person, so I let it go.  “Okay, let me take a look at it.”

 

 

It takes me about fifteen minutes to fix her sink.  It was clogged up with old, tarnished jewelry, which Katniss swears is not hers.  I place my wrench back into the toolkit and stand up, brushing my hands off on my old jeans.  “All fixed!”

 

“Thank you so much, Peeta, I really appreciate it.”  Katniss smiles and my heart melts at the sight of it.  Her tongue darts out to wet her lips, and my eyes watch the tantalizing motion with intense interest.  Our faces are only inches apart and I swear I spy her swaying towards me.  This is it; I’m going to kiss her.

 

I lick my own lips lightly and meet her gaze.  Her gray eyes are sparkling and then flutter closed.  I lean forward to brush my lips against hers…closer…closer…but just as I am about to kiss her, she turns her head down and steps away.

 

Denied.  Embarrassed, I step away and cough to clear my throat.  “You need anything else?”

 

She shakes her head, but then turns to look at me.  “I…I don’t really have any money that I can give you right now.  I’ll pay you back when I can.”

 

I don’t want her money, but an idea comes to mind of how she can pay me back.  “Have dinner with me.”

 

She looks at me in surprise.  “What?”

 

Before I can chicken out, I ask her again.  “That’s how you can repay me, by having dinner with me.”

 

I wait for the inevitable rejection.  “I…it wouldn’t be fair unless I paid for dinner, which I can’t.”

 

I shake my head.  “No, let me cook for you at my place.  That way neither of us really has to spend any money.”

 

She hesitates and I think that she is going to refuse, so I try one more tactic.  “Please Katniss?  I love to cook, and it has been awhile since I’ve had the pleasure of cooking for anyone else besides me.”

 

Finally, she nods.  “Okay, I’ll let you make me dinner.  Thanks again, Peeta.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

 

As I lie in bed, I can’t stop myself from imagining what it would have been like if Katniss had let me kiss her.  She seemed like she really wanted me to, but then she turned away.  But if she hadn’t…oh the possibilities.  My cock twitches, aching to be released from the confines of my boxer briefs.  I haven’t _relieved_ myself in quite some time so I tug down my underwear and find my bottle of lube in my bedside drawer.

 

I find a good rhythm and soon I’m off in a fantasy of what could have happened tonight…

 

 

_My mouth connects to hers and it’s like an instant electrical current is flowing through me.  Her lips are soft against mine and when I deepen the kiss, she moans lightly into my mouth._

_I leave the warmth of her mouth for my lips to travel to the delicate skin of her neck.  I kiss and nip and lick my way down to her collarbone, pushing the fabric of her shirt aside as I go._

_Katniss breaks away and tugs her shirt over her head.  My eyes immediately trail down to see the tops of her breasts encased in a black bra.  “Touch me, Peeta.”_

_I do as she asks, lifting my hands up to cradle both of her breasts.  I massage them gently through her bra before reaching behind her and unclasping it._

_The garment falls away, revealing a pair of pert breasts and dusky nipples.  She is stunning…_

I don’t get any further than that before coming hard, spilling into my hand as my orgasm rushes through me.

 

I’m hot and sweaty and by the time I’ve washed myself off, my body has calmed down enough for my mind to begin to race with thoughts once again.

 

At first, I just think of what to cook for Katniss when we have dinner, but then my mind races to the odd, retro-looking décor of her house.  It’s as if she hasn’t changed anything in the house since moving in, preferring to keep it old and frozen in time instead of making it her own. 

 

And her dream, that was scary.  She obviously was very upset by it and didn’t want to talk about it, but I really want to know what is going on with her.  I just can’t seem to unravel the mystery that is Katniss Everdeen.


End file.
